The power of Love
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Pumyra is captured by Mum-Ra during the fall of Thundera to be his lover. She is willful and stubborn and loyal to her king and people. So sent in a slave she faces hardships. She is also living under a curse she had put on her as a little girl she was really the daughter of noble lion couple. Only love can break it. After meeting Lion-o will the curse be broken?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Pumyra was a young medic and warrior she lived with Lynx-o the blind general. She remembers when he took her in she had no family after her parents died but the great fortune they left behind was her's. But she had a problem when she was a little a girl an evil witch cursed her. The witch hated the fact that everyone loved and cared about each other in that family. This witch was her father's own sister being disowned for her talent in sorcery. She vowed to make them suffer like she did.

When Pumyra was three she came into the house and laid a curse on her niece who was know as Liosella at that time. Then she became Pumyra a puma and was going to remain like that but once a month on the night the largest moon is full and the smallest is crescent she returns to her lioness form. But she is almost never seen like that because she ashamed of the curse.

"This is really hard to deal with I just hope to find someone to love me and break the curse." she told Lynx-o.

"I'm sure you will my dear just wait and I know you will," Lynx-o said.

Pumyra was doing her rounds and helping the cats who needed medical treatment. "Okay that should do it, you will be running around in a day or two," she told a cub.

"Great," the cub said.

Pumyra loved to treat cubs it brought her great joy. Today she saw a cloaked figure run by and to the palace. "I wonder what that was about?" she said to herself.

Then there was a big celebration to celebrate the return of General Grune. Pumyra began to explore the area. She saw two lizards being mistreated. She sighed she knew they were lizards caught stealing from the cats crops. But she knew if they were stealing from the cats they must have good reason. She over heard the two lizards conversation with the two princes. She felt overwhelmed with pity for the lizards.

Soon the lizard army attacked. Pumyra knew she had to fight. Mum-Ra saw her and was amazed by her beauty. "She's perfect I must have that cat!" Mum-Ra said.

"Yes Mum-Ra you heard him get him that puma!" Grune said.

"Move it! Move it! You lazy reptiles!" Slithe barked.

The lizards ran off to do as ordered. Pumyra saw lizards coming all around her. "Watch it, I will shoot." she said. But then she remembered about how the lizards were suffering. She thought about how hard it must be under Mum-Ra's rule now. She was lost in thought and was snapped to her senses when a lizard threw a rope around her. "Hey!" she said.

Then the lizards tied her up. "Lord Mum-Ra has interest in you aren't you the lucky kitty." the lizards said.

"Let me go!" Pumyra said. "I want nothing to do with Mum-Ra!" she said.

"Put a cork in it." a lizard said. They took her to Mum-Ra.

"Hello my dear what is your name?" Mum-Ra said.

"It's Pumyra now let me go!" she said.

"No you will stay with me and be my lover." Mum-Ra said.

"Never!" Pumyra said. "I will never betray my people, my kingdom or my king!" she said.

"Your king is dead!" Mum-Ra said.

"No!" she said.

"Now my dear let's give you a nice seat for you to be by my side." Mum-Ra said touching her.

Pumyra didn't like the way he touched. She moved away and growled. "Don't touch me!" she said.

"Sooner or later you will be a my lover." Mum-Ra said and placed Pumyra in a room.

Pumyra felt unsafe in this place. She was worried that what Mum-Ra might do she had to keep him away from her. A lizard came in and gave her some food. "Eat your food and get some rest Mum-Ra has a place for you to sit with him tomorrow." the lizard said.

Pumyra sighed and ate her food. The next morning she was rudely awakened by Slithe. Mum-Ra sat her on a fancy looking pillow and hooked her on a leash that was attached to the necklace Lynx-o gave her for her birthday last year. She felt like he thought she was a pet! "Hey I'm not a pet!" she said.

"Be quiet my dear would you rather sit my lap and lounge with me?' Mum-Ra asked.

"I would rather sit on the cold dirty floor," Pumyra said sitting down.

"That's better," Mum-Ra said.

Then he tried to touch her again. "Stop it!" Pumrya said. Then hit his hand and moved away.

"Boy you are a feisty kitty," Mum-Ra said.

"She was raise by General Lynx-o so she has a strong spirit and it is one that will keep fighting," Grune said.

"I see," Mum-Ra said. "Now Pumyra will you come closer?" he said.

"No! I will not be near you, you creepy, sick mummy!" she said.

Mum-Ra then zapped her. Pumyra shook herself off looking shocked it really hurt. "Now behave or else," Mum-Ra said.

"I don't care I don't like you and don't want to be bothered by you!" Pumyra said.

For the next two weeks Pumyra dealt with Mum-Ra trying to touch her and get affection from her. But Pumyra had a strong will and refused. "I have had it with her!" Mum-Ra said.

"I have an idea, why don't you let us sell her to the rats as a slave like we did with the other cats, no doubt she while be more submissive after that or you will be rid of her completely," Slithe said.

"Good do that, with that curse that is on her I can track her because the power of that curse makes her show up like a bond fire on the beach." Mum-Ra said.

Soon Pumyra was taken by the lizards to mount Plun-darr. "Ratar-o we got a new slave for you." a lizard said.

"She looks fine and strong surely she can be a good worker." Ratar-o said. "So let's discuss price." he said.

Pumyra sighed now a slave when will her torture end?

After hours of debating they came to a deal on the price and Pumyra was sold. "Mordax put her with the others!" Ratar-o said kicking at the mouse.

"Yes Ratar-o," Mordax said.

"I thought mice were different than rats." Pumyra said.

"I was raised by rats cut me a break!" Mordax said.

"He shouldn't treat you like that." Pumyra said.

"Well I was found wandering by myself after a storm in the rat kingdom so I was taken in by rats so I have no choice. Because I don't remember where I came from." Mordax said. "Now it's a touchy subject for me so drop it," he said.

"Okay sorry," Pumyra said.

Mordax sighed and pushed her forward muttering. Pumyra then saw Mordax flogging a cat. She came up to him. "Stop he's had enough." Pumyra said.

He stopped and once alone in Pumyra's tent he decided to talk to her. "Listen I have to do this. I already had a badly injured eye I got last week from Ratar-o so I don't need more punishment from him. I hate doing this but he tells me if I'm going to be a rat like the ones who took me in I must act like one." Mordax said.

"You know I can heal your eye I know where sunrise orchids grow I saw them near this mount if I turn it into tonic it can heal your injuries it can heal the oldest and most serious of wounds." Pumyra said.

"You are a kind cat, but I must follow orders." Mordax said and left. He hoped she understood he had to follow orders.

Now Pumyra's harder trails have just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pumyra was now a slave to the rats in mount Plun-darr. She hated working in these conditions. "This is just terrible." Pumyra said. She was worked to the bone.

"Keep it moving you worthless cats!" one of the rats would often say.

Mordax was in charge of the slaves he was just following Ratar-o's orders. Pumyra was pushing a cart and tripped and a rat started whip her. "Argh!" she said. Then started to stand up.

"That's right on your feet!" the rat said.

Once on her feet she started to work again trying to ignore her sore back. The rats had be very cruel to her and the other cats. Especially Ratar-o. "You're king will never come for you," Ratar-o said.

"I know Lion-o will come for us, we must not give up hope." Pumyra said.

"You are a very brave lady," an old cat said. "I won't give up hope either, I know Lion-o will come," he said.

"Yes we must stay strong," Pumyra said.

Pumyra and the others continued their work and it was exhausting. Suddenly one day a rat grabbed her. "Come with us," the rat said.

Pumyra went with them. "Hey loosen your grip!" she said.

"Be quiet!" the rat said. He took her to Ratar-o now she was in the room with him. There was a dog with him.

"This is one of our slaves, she is strong in body and in will so you want her?' Ratar-o asked the dog.

The dog took a look at Pumyra. "She looks fine, she will be a good slave, now let's discuss what I have to pay you for her." the dog said.

After an hour of debate they came to agreement. "You drive a hard bargain Ratar-o but you got yourself a deal," the dog said. Then he paid Ratar-o and took Pumyra with him. The dog saw Pumyra she looked like she was feeling hopeless.

"Now when we get to dog city expect you to train hard, because you are going to be a fighter in the pit." the dog said.

"The pit?" Pumyra said.

"Yes, once you win a hundred fights you'll be a free cat." the dog said. "Now tell me your name," he said.

"It's Pumyra," she said.

"My name is Dobo, now let's get moving," he said.

Once at dog city Pumyra was placed in a cell because they got there when it was dark. "You will start training tomorrow," Dobo told her.

Pumyra looked out the window hoping Lion-o will save her and their people. She knew it was the night of her change so she stayed in the dark cell corner not knowing what the others might think of living in the same area as a cursed cat. Then she went to sleep. The next day she woke up and started to train.

The dogs who were training were shocked she was skilled in fighting. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" a dog asked.

"I was raised and trained by a general in the cat army." Pumyra answered.

"Well he trained you well," the dog said.

Over the course of two weeks Pumyra had sharpened her skills even further. "Pumyra be prepared because your first fight is tomorrow." Dobo said.

"Yes, Dobo." she said.

The next day Pumyra was pitted against a large monster. She was ready even though inside she was shaking. She started by firing some shots at the creature and then throwing bolos at it. Then the creature scratched her and she managed to pin it down. The crowd cheered about Pumyra's victory. "Well done Pumyra I expect great things from you," Dobo said.

"Thank you Dobo," Pumyra said.

Pumyra was now resting in her cell. Over the next few weeks she was training hard and fighting hard. But she never gave up hope that her king would come to rescue her. After two months someone came to dog city.

It was Lion-o and the other Thundercats they were looking for supplies. They saw the poster of Pumyra and went to investigate. Later Lion-o came down to the holding pen. Pumyra saw him. "Lion-o!" she said. "My king has come," she said.

"I'm sorry I wish I could of been there to help I am so sorry," Lion-o said. "But I am going to get you out of here," he said.

"No Lion-o you'll get in trouble if Dobo finds out. So please get out, I don't want you to risk your hide because of me," Pumyra said.

"I'm not leaving," Lion-o said.

"But Lion-o," Pumyra said.

Their arguing brought guards over and Lion-o was arrest and thrown into a cell across from Pumyra. They were going to be forced to fight. "I'm sorry Pumyra," Lion-o said.

"Don't be and I don't want to fight you," she said.

"I don't want to fight you either," Lion-o said.

"But we have too, I wish there was something else we could do but we have no choice," Pumyra said.

They were placed in the pit and they started the fight. Pumyra started to charge at him. "Lion-o you must fight back I don't want to hurt you, you are my king," she said.

"I don't want to hurt you either," Lion-o said.

Pumyra continued to attack and saw that Lion-o kept standing up. "Lion-o if you stay down we can get out of here," she said.

"I will stand by you I won't stop doing that, I promise," Lion-o said.

"I won't kill my king Dobo!" Pumyra said.

"I won't hurt a fellow cat!" Lion-o said.

"The penalty for forfeit is death!" Dobo said.

"Let them live!" the crowd shouted.

"You have earned my respect you are both free cats." Dobo said.

Pumyra began to bandage Lion-o's wounds. "Sorry about that, I guess I got carried away. Lynx-o said I tend to do that," she said.

"It's alright," Lion-o said. "You told me you were among other cat slaves where?" he asked.

"A mining operation in mount Plun-darr." Pumyra said pointing.

Once at mount Plun-darr Cheetara and Tygra went to look for the sword while Lion-o, Pumyra and Panthro went to free slaves. Pumyra felt her anger boil over and nearly killed Mordax but calmed down when Lion-o grabbed her. They were brought before Ratar-o. After the earthquake Mordax realized that the rats didn't care about him and this cat treated him kindly. So he betrayed Ratar-o and helped Lion-o.

After Mum-Ra got the sword of Plun-darr they headed back for dog city. Lion-o began to flirt with Pumyra. Pumyra was starting to like him a lot it was turning into love. When the loss at Avista hit them hard she came to Lion-o. "I know something else you gained," Pumyra said.

"What's that?" Lion-o asked her.

"I gained my heart," Pumyra said.

"You have mine as well," Lion-o said.

Then night began to fall. "Lion-o there has been something I wanted to show you but I was to afraid to but now I trust you." she said. "One night a month one way the rest of the month another until I take my true form with true love's kiss." she said. Then once night was upon them stood a lioness.

"Pumyra?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes Pumyra was just the name I use for my Puma form my real name is Liosella this has been happening since I was a little girl. Only true love's kiss can break the curse please don't hate me," she said.

"Liosella I love you for who you are not what you are so I still love you," Lion-o said. Then came up to her and kissed her.

Liosella started to glow and the sun started to rise and afterwards she got up as a lioness. "You broke the curse I'm free, I love you," she said.

To be continued.


End file.
